Lover
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Based on the song Lover by Devendra Banhart. Edward wants to show Bella how he feels about her. He uses her idea of a talent show to do just that. Read and Review!
1. Lover

**Lover**

**Hey Readers! So, I got the idea for this one while studying for my world history exam. I have no idea why. But, I thought it would be cute and funny, and I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, or the song Lover by Devendra Banhart, but I do love both immensely!**

Bella waited by the front door for her best friend to come and take her to school. She and Edward had known each other since they were infants. They had grown up together, through all of the awkward stages, and grew closer every day. Now, both were 17 years old, and attending Forks High.

"Bye dad!" Bella called as soon as she heard the familiar hum of the Volvo outside. She ran excitedly out the front door to see her best friend. As soon as her eyes met his, she smiled, thrilled to be able to tell him all about her great idea to liven up the school.

"Good morning Bella. How are you today?" he asked.

"Great, as always," She replied. "I got the greatest idea last night."

"Oh," He said, intrigued, "and what is this great idea?"

"Well, since the musical was cancelled at school, we should do something to show off our talents. So, I thought of a talent show, or even just an amateur night for some of the singers."

"That's a great idea, Bells! We could do like a coffee house type thing, and even have a buyout for the students to come and see it."

"That's what I thought." She noticed that they always seemed to be on the same page.

The next few minutes of the drive were quiet, until she heard the familiar tune of her favourite song on the radio. Edward immediately turned up the volume, as if he read her mind. She gave him a questioning look and he replied, "What? This is one of my favourites!"

She gasped, smiled and said, "This is my favourite song ever! It's like you read my mind right there." He laughed, and they both began to sing along.

_Well I-I, I wanna be your lover  
I wanna be your man  
I want you to understand__…_

Edward sang along to one of his favourites with Bella. It was what he had always wanted to say to her. They had been friends for the longest time, and he was ready to be more than friends. He didn't know when he started to feel this way, but he knew that it had been like this for a while.

The two got to school just as the song was ending. They got out of the car and went to their lockers, which were right beside each other. Because they were in grade 11, they were allowed to choose who they were beside, and the two obviously chose each other.

"Good morning sunshines!" an annoyingly happy voice called out to them. Alice skipped over, holding her boyfriend Jasper's hand. Alice was Edward's sister and Jasper his other best friend. They had been friends with each other as long as Edward and Bella had.

"Hey, Alice" Bella said quietly coming to stand beside Edward. "There's a student council meeting tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Alice had been chosen to be the student council's vice president. Even though she wasn't really popular, she still knew everyone, and had enough school spirit to cheer up an entire stadium of students. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had this idea last night. Maybe, since there isn't going to be a play, we could put on a talent show and then an amateur night. We could have a buyout for the school talent show, and at night we could have people from town do an amateur night. I'll help out with auditions and setup if you want."

"That sounds cool. I'll tell Jess tonight at the meeting, she'll probably go for it. I know she was pretty pissed when she found out that the play was cancelled." Alice and Bella smiled at each other. Just then, the warning bell rang. Alice and Jasper said goodbye and went to get their first period books from their lockers as Edward and Bella grabbed theirs and walked to their English class.

It was 12 o'clock noon, and time for lunch at Forks High. Bella met her best friend Edward at their lockers to get their money and go to the cafeteria.

The two had found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett already sitting at their usual table in the corner of the room near the door. The four sat and talked like they usually did. Then, as soon as Edward and Bella had finished, they got up to go walk around outside. The late October air was cool, but still warm enough to not need a coat. It was the usual Forks weather, overcast, but at least it wasn't raining.

"So, Bella," Edward started, "What are you up to tomorrow?" It was Friday, and Bella was thankful. She usually slept over at the Cullen's house on Friday nights with Alice so they could "bond". Alice was sad that her brother had been stealing away her best friend, and whenever she could, she would steal her right back. Her, Alice and Rosalie were always short on "girl time" because of their significant others taking over their schedules. Jasper was usually over at the Cullen's. Emmett went over to Rosalie's. And Edward was usually at Bella's.

"Um, nothing. I thought we had already planned to hang out at my house.

"Oh yeah," He laughed nervously. Edward had never asked out a girl before.

"Are you okay? You sound nervous." Bella said warily.

"Yeah," He coughed, "I'm fine." He took a deep breath to try to slow the constant pounding of his heart. "I was just wondering if maybe instead of hanging out at your house, we could maybe go to a little place that I found a while ago."

"Sure, that'd be great!" He let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Relief washed over him and he realized that he'd finally gotten a date with Bella.

"We can go straight from your house; I'm staying the night anyways. Alice has been bugging me for girl time."

He laughed before replying. "Typical Alice. Do you think we can maybe go for dinner after I take you to my spot? I know this little place a few minutes away."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." She smiled. Her smile was infectious so Edward smiled back. He felt triumphant; his true wish was coming true. Edward would finally get the girl of his dreams.

"Wait here, I just have to go in to grab my bag and say goodnight to Charlie." Bella waited for Edward to nod before getting out of the car and racing into the house. She rushed into her room to drop off her books and pick up her blue overnight bag with her pillow, then went downstairs to tell Charlie that she was leaving.

"'Kay dad, I'm going over to the Cullen's for the night."

"Have fun Bella. Be safe, if Edward tries anything…"

"Dad, I'm staying with Alice. Me and Edward don't have anything like that going on."

"O-kay. Just remember to say no when his hands start to wander-"

"Dad," she said, embarrassed and tomato red, she paused a moment before shaking her head and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, I might be home late, Edward and I are—" she stopped a moment and thought about what she had said about nothing there being going on between her and Edward. Was there something more to them? Were they really just friends?

Charlie gave her a confused look before she went on, "going out with the group for dinner. We might come here after for a movie or something." She knew she had lied, quite horribly, but she had her reasons.

"Okay, well have fun kid." She hugged him, quite awkwardly, before rushing outside to see Edward.

They drove over to the Cullen house where Alice was waiting patiently with Jasper. Once they got there, Alice rushed Bella up to her room.

"Guess what!" Alice didn't even wait for Bella to respond before shouting out, "they loved your idea, and we're going ahead with it!" Bella instantly smiled and said, "That's great!"

The two girls talked excitedly about their plans for the day of the shows. Once they got down a few crucial details, they moved on to more interesting topics.

"Oh, Bella! I think I'm in love!" Alice whispered.

"Really? Alice are you sure?"

"Ugh, Bella, stop being so judgmental. You're totally in love with Edward. We can all see it." Bella turned red at the comment.

"No I'm not. He's just my friend-" She stopped and thought for a second, "I think he might have asked me out."

"WHAT!" She screamed. Bella told her to keep it down and she continued in rushed whispers, "Why didn't you tell me earlier! Oh my god! When is it! When did he ask you? Where is it? How did he ask you? Where is he taking you?" She spewed out the questions like word vomit.

"Alice, calm down. I don't know for sure if it's a date or not. I don't think he likes me that way anyways."

"Do you like _him_ that way?"

Bella paused and thought about her answer before speaking. "I don't know. I _think_ so, but I've never liked a guy before, so I don't know."

"Well how do you feel when you're around him?"

"Well," She began; she smiled before going on, "I feel like I can actually breathe normally. I get this weird feeling in my stomach when he smiles at me, and when he touches me, I get tingly all over. I think it's just because I'm so comfortable with him. I mean, he is my best friend."

"Bella, do you get all tingly when I touch you? When I smile, do your insides melt?"

"Umm, no." She looked at her friend questioning her words.

"Then I'm right! You totally like him Bella! By the way, where is he taking you?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before telling her where Edward was taking her.

"Oh, it's totally a date. And I have a hunch where he's taking you. I'm dressing you tomorrow" Alice said with a smile.

Bella smiled back warily and thought long and hard about her _date_ tomorrow. Her insides did a flip-flop when she thought of him on a date with her.

Alice had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago. Bella lay there beside her tossing. She didn't know what to do to fall asleep. So, without thinking, she grabbed her pillow and went down the hall to Edward's room.

Bella noticed that the door was slightly open. It was dark, but there was a blue light coming from inside. She lightly tapped the door, and entered when she saw the desk light flicker on.

"Edward, is it okay if I come in for a bit?"

"Sure," he answered, "I was just about to shut down my computer and watch a movie."

"Okay." She said.

Edward shifted over on his queen sized bed to make room for her. She put her pillow down and got under the covers, awkwardly trying to hide the fact that her old ratty pajama shorts hardly covered her butt, and her tank top hardly covered the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Now that you're here, do you actually want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, Alice and I didn't get to one; she fell asleep before we could pop one in."

"Okay, then you can be my movie buddy!" He said with a smile. Bella felt her insides melt at this.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked. He usually had good taste in movies, but some of them were kinda outrageous sometimes.

"I don't know, I was in a Beatle-y mood today, so maybe _Across the Universe_?" Bella knew that Edward loved that movie. They had gone to see it opening night. She was also a big fan of it. The music was amazing, and all the effects were awesome.

"Yes please!" She smiled. He laughed and popped in the movie. Then turned off the light and slipped into bed beside Bella. For about a minute, it was quite awkward. They were just lying there beside each other, occasionally looking over. Edward finally sighed and sat up resting his pillow up against the headboard. He motioned to Bella. She snuggled against his chest sitting between his legs. They were much more comfortable this way. When Edward snaked his arms around her middle, she gasped and her insides tingled.

She blushed when he sang the words in her ear.

By the middle of the movie, they had switched positions. Bella lay on her side with Edward spooning her. All of the sudden, she heard Edward whisper in her ear, "_I want you… I want you so bad. I want you… I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._" Bella knew this was one of his favourite parts of the movie because of the posters popping out and singing at Max. Edward was really close, she thought. His lips were right at her ear. Her face was on fire, she must have looked like a tomato.

By the time _All You Need is Love_ came around, Bella was asleep on Edward's chest. Edward was quite comfortable like this. He rubbed her back and her hair, and held her hand on his chest. He knew that if one of his parents walked in, he would be in trouble. He wouldn't normally be in trouble for having Bella asleep in his room, but now that they knew of his feelings for her, finding them like this would give them the wrong idea. He turned off the television and went to sleep anyways. It was nearly 2 in the morning and he was tired.

Bella woke up and blushed to find that she had fallen asleep on Edward's bare chest. He was holding her hand down on his stomach with is and his other hand was around her arm.

As soon as she picked her head up, Edward's eyelids fluttered open and he frowned groggily at the bright morning.

"Good morning, Bella" He said. "well, this is a pleasant way to wake up."

"Um yeah." She said awkwardly as she bit her lip. "I should go get ready for breakfast."

"Okay, tell Carlisle and Esme that I'll be down in a few minutes." She nodded as she left.

When she returned to Alice's room, Alice was standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot giving Bella a knowing look.

"Am I witnessing a walk of shame, Bella Swan?"

Bella blushed furiously, "No, Alice. Nothing happened, don't worry. We watched a movie and fell asleep. I swear."

"Good," She laughed, "Because I've already witnessed one of those this morning."

"What?"

"Emmett came home at around 10 all cheery. I guess you can't really call it a walk of shame because it's his girlfriend, but she dropped him off, and they did have sex last night."

"Oh," Bella blushed at the random piece of information. She considered Emmett a big brother, and she didn't want to hear about her big brother like that.

It was just after lunch, and Bella was ready to go on her "date" with Edward. Alice had dressed her in a simple pair of jeans and a nice sweater. It was warm today considering it was late October.

Edward had driven the two up to a forested area. They had hiked for about half an hour before coming to a beautiful meadow.

"This is where I come to escape." He said, "Whenever I'm stressed out, or can't make up my mind, I'm here. This is where I go come exam time." He laughed.

The two had talked about a lot in the few hours they were there. Then they hiked back to the car and went for their dinner reservation.

Edward had reserved a table for two at a place called La Luna. It was a cute little restaurant that sold amazing food.

Edward was sad to see Bella go. They sat in her living room until about 11 when Charlie told him that his parents were looking for him and wanted him to come home. Bella walked him to his car.

"Goodbye, Bella. Sweet Dreams. I'll see you at school on Monday." And with that, he kissed her on the cheek. He wanted to actually kiss her, but didn't have the courage. _Next time_ he thought.

As the weeks went on, Alice and Bella had more meetings for the show. They had decided to do a Karaoke day at their school where kids could buy tickets to get out of class at noon to go to the auditorium and sign up with their friends for Karaoke.

Then, at night, they opened it up to the public. They had acts from bands, to magicians, to dancers sign up to show their talents.

Bella was surprised to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett at the audition. She laughed when she heard their audition piece, _Higher Ground_. She knew it was one of Edward's favourite songs, and it definitely won over the judges. They were in.

It was finally show night. Karaoke that day had been a success. Almost the entire school had bought out and shown up. They were there until 4 when the janitors kicked them out to start cleaning up for later on.

It was 6 o'clock, and the audience was being let into their seats. The auditorium would be full when everyone filed in. Bella was excited to see her idea finally come to life.

6:30 rolled around. Some people were mad because they didn't get seats. Bella and Alice were nice though, and let them come in and stand if they really wanted to see the show.

The set list had just started. Bella knew that Edward's Band was last on the set list, but she still anticipated them coming on.

During intermission, they had done door prizes. Bella smiled when Esme's ticket was chosen out of the bunch for a spa gift certificate. She deserved it.

Finally, Edward's Band was due to play! The curtain had closed so that the stage crew could bring out the drums and amps.

When it opened, Emmett was on Drums, Rosalie on Bass, Jasper on lead guitar and Edward was on Rhythm guitar.

"Hey guys, I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to support Forks High and my best friend Bella! Thanks for putting all of this together for us!" He counted in the band and they started with the song _Ours_ by The Bravery. They were actually doing really well! Bella knew that Edward was a talented pianist, but she didn't know that he could sing!

The second song in their set was _Something_ by the Beatles. They played it amazingly. Edward's voice was so smooth and it just worked. It almost brought Bella to tears. The third song that they sang made Bella laugh. _Carmensita_ by Devendra Banhart was one of her favourite songs to dance to. Alone of course. He sang the Spanish lyrics flawlessly.

Next, the played another Beatles song, _I Want to Hold Your Hand_. Bella smiled, and sang along with the music. It was her favourite Beatles song because of how upfront they were about it. She wished she could be upfront with Edward about her newfound feelings for him.

The last song was the one that really hit her.

"This last song is dedicated to my best friend, Bella." Edward started, "I hope you like it. I really want you to listen to the lyrics, and I want to see you singing. I know you know the words!" She wondered what kooky song he would sing next.

The familiar tune started playing. She gasped and turned to Alice saying, "You did NOT let them play this did you?"

"I totally did!" she said, "Okay, I know the entire song is about sex, but it's a cute song, and it really means something to Edward." She pushed me to the middle aisle, right in the front so Edward could see me as he sang.

**(A/N: I never realized how dirty this song actually is. I love it. It's such a good song, but the lyrics are quite questionable. If you want to skip them, go ahead. The only part that pertains to the story is the last verse minus the last line **** I do recommend listening to this song on youtube though. It's a great song.)**

_Well I-I, I wanna be your lover  
I wanna be your man  
I want you to understand_

And I-I, I wanna open your door  
And love you 'til you're sore_  
That works for - wait a minute, wait a minute!  
Yeah_

I wanna be your thing, your anything your everything oh yeah

And I-I, I wanna fill your cup (cup cup cup)  
Fill it up, fill it up to the brim with love  
That works for - wait a minute, wait a minute!

You'll never have to ask  
I'll give you my sweet grass  
I'm gonna mesmerize your ass  
Just give me my first chance, it's gonna be the last  
I'm gonna make you wanna stay

I-I I wanna be your cow  
Give you all the milk around town  
Let me see, let me see you drink it down  
I-I, I wanna be the pear tree **(A/N: I totally thought they said bad dream here)**_  
I want you to climb all over me  
Try my fruit and taste my seed_

Climb right on me, lay it on me  
C-climb right on me, l-lay it on me!

Just let my do my thing  
Until you start to sing  
I'm going down all you night long  
I'm gonna build a bond  
I'm pullin' out my wand  
Feels so right it can't be wrong!  


Bella climbed on stage and stood beside Edward. He started singing to her.

_Yeah!_

Well I-I, I wanna be your lover  
I wanna be your man  
I want you to understand

And I-I, I wanna be you lover baby  
I wanna be your girl  
Blow a kiss and change the world, yeah

We're gonna make it through  
You got me and I got you  
Your bleedin' heart's at my command  
If you don't love me to  
Then bein' friends will do  
Long as you let me in your bed!

The crowd went nuts when the band played the final note. Bella looked at Edward, almost confused before he said, "I love you, Bella. All that was for you." With that, she kissed him long and hard. He kissed right back. The crowd continued to go wild. The curtain closed and the stage crew started to clear the equipment. Bella and Edward were still left center stage kissing.

All was well.

**So… I hope you liked it!**** Took me long enough to finish. **

**The first song **_**Ours**_** by the Bravery is actually from the Eclipse soundtrack. You should check it out, it's really good. The Beatles songs I used are two of my favourites, but for **_**Something**_** if you don't know what it is, look up the Across the Universe version with Jim Sturgess singing it… it's amazing. **

_**Carmensita**_**… also amazing song. There's a band from our school that's really good who always sing this at every gig they do. It's so entertaining because the rhythm guitarist is a skinny little stick of a teenage boy (still hot) and he dances while playing it, it's so hilariously awkward. So I just thought I'd use it. By the way, if you do look up this one, the beginning is a slow, mellow guitar. Don't let it fool you, you are in fact listening to the song that is the epitome of all amazingness. **

**I really do recommend you listening to **_**Lover**_**. Yeah, I know it's completely dirty, but I honestly fell in love with it when I first heard it. It's so cute, I sing it all the time (with the wrong lyrics of course). LOOK IT UP!**

**Anyways, that was a long enough Author's note for you. Go look up the songs!**

**Oh and Reviews make me happy!**

**If you review, Edward will come sing songs to you in your sleep!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. URGENT UPDATE!

February 7th UPDATE

Just to let you all know, I almost put today's date as January 7th. I'm sorry, I've been awake since 8am, and had a nonstop day. Seriously... I'll fill you in. Broadcast history test, then, we went all the way down to Bloor street and checked out this AWESOME little place called _**Snakes and Lattes **_ seriously, if you situate yourself in Toronto, please check it out... it's like down the street from Honest Ed's (honestly, the single most confusing and amazing places of all time) and seriously, you go in, pay 5 bucks, and get unlimited amount of time with literally THOUSANDS of board games. And the food is really really good, seriously a good time. Anyways, we played for HOURS then walked down a bit more to Long & McQuade and salivated over the beauty that is their guitar selection. Overall, a FANTASTIC day. Minus broadcast history... not a good way to start off the week.

ANYWAYS... what I REALLY wanted to accomplish with this update was the fact that I am starting a blog (cue corny cheering noises)! This blog will be a guide to writing fiction. After being in writing classes and hearing a lot of positive feedback from my profs (who are working professionals in the industry) I decided that I really felt the need to do some writing again. BUT... every time I've sat down and started to write a new fanfic, the words just don't work. It has become EXTREMELY hard for me to write drama for the page as opposed to the ear or the eye. I have plenty of ideas! Just none for fanfiction. I also do really want to focus on what my career will most likely turn out to be: writing for television. BUT, I still have to accomplish school and years of painful grovelling before I can make it to the Golden Globes. SOOOOOO, I found a happy medium!

In the next week or so, I will be configuring a blog that gives all you faithful readers my tips and tricks when it comes to writing fanfics. I will go into detail about everything I know, and everything I find helpful when it came to my writing, both technical and creative.

The reason why I started this update in the first place is to inform you all that I would like to start getting in the habit of answering any questions that you may have about what I post, or about your own personal choices when it comes to storytelling. I actually do encourage you to PM me if you would like your question to be featured in one of these posts. However, there are certain rules and regulations.

**1. I would love for you to keep it clean.** Yes, I have read some fanfics that are considered "smut" but I have never written one, so I'm probably not the best resource when it comes to answering those questions. BUT keeping it clean is also about being respectful towards other readers and writers about their questions and stories that they have to share. And yes, I do plan on writing a post about review etiquette.

**2. I respect your privacy.** I would love to have the opportunity to post your exact question (along with your pen name if you're up to it) when I do post questions. Having the exact question would definitely help the reader understand your standpoint. Your pen name is all up to you though. Remember that it is extra publicity for your stories, as well as a way of networking between other authors. But, if you don't feel comfortable with other people knowing your pen name, then that's totally okay! I of all people understand that you may want your privacy. Just let me know in your email if you would like me to post your question or not.

**HUGE SIDENOTE FOR EMAIL/QUESTION POSTS: ** **I am aiming to post all the questions/answers on FRIDAY AFTERNOONS/NIGHTS, which means if you would like your submitted question to be answered in that week's post, I would appreciate that you have it sent in by WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT OR THURSDAY MORNING BEFORE 1 AM. I would like to have some time to think over your question and be able to answer it properly. If you are in absolute, dire need of having this question answered, I kindly ask that you tell me that you would like an email answer back. If you don't mind, I would like to post both the question and the answer, just because someone else may have the same question as you. **

**3. I am not Hermione, I do not own a time turner. ** I really wish I could stop time so I had more hours in the day to post, but I don't. The reality of being in a Radio and Television setting in university is scary and busy. You need to understand that I cannot post every day. I would ideally like to post something informative/a lesson every week and answer questions in a post every week (2 posts a week) but that may not happen. So just be prepared xD

**4. Play nice, or you can't play at all.** I understand that everyone is passionate about their fandom. But, could you please set aside your differences and just get along for the sake of learning? Seriously, I've been in the middle of one too many Harry Potter vs. Twilight arguments, and they are NOT fun. In this blog, I will almost NEVER make reference to a specific fandom unless someone asks about it. Seriously, I really want us all to work together so we can become better writers, and possibly make new friends.

Well, I hope you're all as excited about this as I am! I would really love if you started sending me email submissions about what topics you would REALLY want covered. I right now am working on the first content post, it's about how to develop your idea and stick with it. I will also be doing an entire post on descriptions/loglines because I'm tired of seeing "OMG my description sux" or "I hate descriptions, don't go by what this says, just read". I would also love your feedback! On the blog site, I am enabling comments, which I really hope you take advantage of.

Until later!

**P.S. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FOR QUESTIONS/DETAILS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT BY EMAIL.**


End file.
